Episode III: The Past Interference
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Sideous was livid. How could that fool Dooku have messed up this badly? That piece of technology was not supposed to enable time travel. Now all his careful plans could be foiled by that thrice damned QuiGon Jinn and his infernal apprentice...
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, wish I did cause then I would be rich, but alas, I do not and am not.

A/N: I probably should attempt to finish my other time travel fic in this fandom, but this won't leave my head. Hope ya'll enjoy!

/bond speech/ '_thoughts'_ "normal speech" _Name_ _of person from past_ (if not obvious)

Episode III: The Past Interference

Chapter I

Sidious was not amused. How could that idiotic fool of an apprentice screw up this badly? The particular piece of technology that was being designed never had this outcome in its intent. Just as his plans were about to be fulfilled, he had to deal with this nuisance. Hopefully, it would not through a wrench in his dealings. If it did, there would certainly be hell to pay, and Darth Tyranous was the one who would pay it.

OoooOoooOoooO

Dooku was not a very fortunate man at the moment. Not only was his master plotting to replace him, unbeknownst of him of course, but he was now faced with dealing with two people that he didn't quite get along with. Not that they knew that. In their time, he was still a respected member of the Jedi Order. It wouldn't be until later that he left that Order, and even then, he was regarded with respect.

No, these Jedi, for they were Jedi, were from a time that the Sith was merely a name to frighten little Initiates with, not an actual threat. Of course, they weren't from that far back. In fact, judging by the age of young Kenobi, they were only about two decades removed from their time. It was actually rather ironic that an Order that so prided itself on its enlightenment would fail to recognize the threat right under their noses and allow them to grow so strong in such a small amount of time.

However, that was not the problem that Dooku had to deal with. No, it seemed that the Force had chosen who that unfortunate accident with the inter-spacial frabic disrupter had brought forward in order to irk him especially. The two thrown forward were Qui-Gon Jinn, whose face seemed to tug at the heart he wasn't aware that he still had, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi apprentice.

If his only task at the moment would have been to keep an eye on the doings of this pair, he wouldn't have had it quite so hard. As it was, he also had to prepare for his upcoming fight with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. It was a battle that would take all of his skills to win, and even then he wasn't sure he could do it. Skywalker's sheer strength in the Force was a powerful adversary, but Kenobi's complete oneness with the Force coupled with his own strength would be the end of him. He had to be sure to take him out early in the fight.

OoooOoooOoooO

/Master/ Obi-Wan sent cautiously, not knowing what had caused him to black out like he did. /What happened/

/I do not know, Padawan/ came the reply. Qui-Gon looked at him with a critical eye. /Are you alright/

Obi-Wan bobbed his head absentmindedly and received a stern look from his master. The truth was that Obi-Wan wasn't alright. The Master/Padawan team had just recently arrived back at the Temple after a somewhat chaotic mission, during which a building had managed to fall on top of Obi-Wan in order to distract Qui-Gon from the negotiates. Needless to say, Obi-Wan wasn't in top form.

/Where are we/ Obi-Wan asked, trying to take his master's scrutinizing away from him.

/On a ship of some kind. Our captors have not identified themselves as of yet./

/Maybe we haven't been captured. Why wouldn't they have taken our light sabers if we were/

/I don't know, Obi-Wan, but we must be on our guard./

OoooOoooOoooO

Meanwhile, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker raced desperately across the galaxy to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of General Grievous…

Tbc…

This story will incorporate a lot of the RotS book. Some phrases will be taken from that cause some of them I really wanted to be in the movie. Please review!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Episode III: The Past Interference

Chapter II

"Artoo, have you located the Chancellor yet?" Anakin asked as the little astromech droid rolled his way to the two Jedi. An affirmative beep was his answer, followed by a holographic layout of the ship. He then panned to a hologram of the Supreme Chancellor shackled to a chair. "He's in the General's Quarters," Anakin said.

"Apparently he's not the only prisoner on this ship," Obi-Wan stated. "There are at least two Force-trained individuals aboard as well. From what I sense, they are definitely not here of their own free will. Artoo, do a scan and see if you can get a visual of who they are. I have a feeling that they could be Jedi, and if they are, I want to know about it."

Artoo beeped and went to work.

"Master, we shouldn't waste our time. We have to get to the Chancellor. He's our number one priority," Anakin pointed out.

"Patience, Anakin. We cannot run in blind. We have to know exactly what we are dealing with. If there are other Jedi on board, we have to know about them. Otherwise, they could be used against us. And if we are about to free them, then we have more Jedi to take on Grievous and free the Chancellor," Obi-Wan calmly stated.

Anakin looked chagrinned. "You're right, Master. As always."

Rather than commenting on the untruthfulness of that phrase, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Artoo, who had apparently found what he had been looking for and projected the feed out in a holographic image.

The room was small, not too far from the General's Quarters, but not near enough to be able to set aside the dilemma of who to go after first. Not that this was a dilemma for Obi-Wan as soon as he saw the two Jedi trapped in this tiny space. Anakin, too, seemed to grasp the significance of the two.

"Master, is that… Master Jinn?"

"Yes," came the detached reply. The image of his departed Master brought his death back vividly to Obi-Wan's mind. The fear he had tried desperately to release into the Force as he watched Qui-Gon battle with the Sith from behind the laser wall that stopped him from joining in. The horror he felt as he saw the red blade enter into his Master's abdomen. And the supreme sorrow that haunted him for many years following.

"Who is that with him?" Anakin asked, bringing Obi-Wan back to the present.

What had happened was the will of the Force. It could not be changed now. He had long since come to terms with Qui-Gon's death. He could not let a past sorrow interfere with his mission now.

"That is myself."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, looking from the image to Obi-Wan and back again. "Force, you look so different."

"Twenty-two years will do that for you," he remarked sagely.

"How is this possible?" Anakin asked.

"I do not know, Anakin, but I'm sure all things will be revealed in time. For now, we have to get to them."

"What about the Chancellor?"

"We will retrieve him after we retrieve these two. After all, if we leave them behind, neither one of us will exist to save Palpatine."

"Good point."

OoooOoooOoooO

/Master, why can't we get out/ Obi-Wan asked, frustrated at the resistance the door before them put up. Even their lightsabres were of little use.

/It seems that whoever has captured us has technology very adept at resisting Jedi/ Qui-Gon responded over their bond, having previously resolved not to speak aloud lest they were overheard.

/Who could possibly develop that kind of technology without us discovering it/

/I don't know, Padawan, but— / He cut himself off as he felt two approaching Force signatures. /I think we are about to find out./

Tbc…

I'm going to be evil and leave it there. Please review!


End file.
